powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ghostyrilla/Ghostyrilla
Characteristics Gender: Male Alias: Gorilla ghost, Ghost Lord of The Underworld, King of the Jungle Age: Has No Age Preferred Weapon: Scythe Afilliations: The Underworld, The Jungle Occupations: King, Bounty Hunter Alignment: Neutral Fighting Style: Mixed Martial Arts Practices: Psychokinesis Abilities Super Strength: Has the strength of a Gorilla combined with his ghostlyness making him superbly strong. Teleportation: Can travel through the underworld and extreme speeds and reappear on earth. Flight: His ghost side gives him the ability to fly. Annoyed: When annoyed Ghostyrilla can kill a person with a thought. Necromancy: He is the king of the underworld and can summon the dead at will. Pyromancy: His father who he defeated to take the throne was part of the Fireblood family powerful pyromancers from the bottom of hell itself. Hellfire: A last resort attack Ghostyrilla smashes the ground opening a fissure from which Fire from the bottum of Hell itself melting everything in his path. Earthquakes: He punches the earth with such force it causes a shockwave that can level a mountain. Energy Absorption: He can absorb an energy and redirect it to make shields and send it back out in Rays. Soul Absorb: Takes in souls from the underworld to be used in other abilities. Soul Punch: He charges his fist with souls he has taken and punches to increase his strength. Soul Wave: Shoots out all the souls he has in a wave that pushes back and damages his enemies. Intangibility: Can fase through walls and phyiscal attacks if he concentrates. Possesion: He goes in to someone's body and takes control using it to shield blows and attack. Ghostly Wail: Shouts a deafening cry that can crack concrete. Telekinesis: Ghostyrilla can move things with his mind. Genius Intellect: He knows almost everything. Skilled Combatant: Has trained in every martial art and can defend himself withoit his power. Demon Sense: His time spent as the Lord of the underworld has given him some demonic powers. His Demon Sense allows him to sense any creature. Summon Ghost Companion: Can summon any creature that has died. Primal Rage: When angered his hair sticks up, his eyes turn red and he gains a greater strength. Rend Earth: Tears a peice of earth and throws it. Ball Form: Turns his body into a spiky ball. Knowledge Absorption: Can absorb knowledge from any source in a blink of an eye. Healing Factor: Heals from any wound if given time. Ghostly Aura: An aura of dread falls over all near Ghostyrilla when in combat. Making them unhappy and slowly killing them. Ghostly Energy: Controls his energy to make constructs like shields and weapons. Foe Reap: Using his scythe he slices through the air cutting through every living and dead thing. Vampiric Energy: When he harms a for he takes health. Ghostlyness: He doesn't need to eat, drink, sleep or breath. Can turn invisible at will. Super Speed: Can move at a speed 3 times the speed of sound. Soul Anchor: He cannot be made human or be changed from his ghostly form. Out of Time: He can travel time and can't be altered by alterations in his time line. Immortality: He cannot die he just comes back to his underworld home. Darkness Manipulation: can control dark energies. Fight Without Mind: He cannot be controlled by any means and can't have his mind read. Size Manipulation: When he thonks an opponent is worth of seeing him at half his full strength he uses this ability and can increase and decrease size. When he shrinks he stays at the same ammount of strength he has when he is normal size. When he increases in size his strength increases according to his size. Paralyzing Gaze: Ghostyrilla's eyes turn red and fear freezes his enemies in their tracks. Cryokinesis: Can manipulate temperature and can create ice from thin air. Dimensional Rifts: Can travel all dimensions freely. Black Hole Manipulation: He can create black holes and control them, He can escape the pull of a Black hole. Personal Data Likes: Flying, Hanging with the dead Dislikes: People harming the dead wether they be Demons, Ghosts or Angels Quotes: "DON'T HARM MY FRIENDS!" "I never run from a fight." Hobbies: Training, Reading, Writing and spending time with The dead. Sexual Preference: Demon's, Angels Motto: "I protect my own people." Personality: Reclusive, protective, sometimes when he walks the earth he is happy. Marital Status: Single Things to know: Being the lord of the underworld anyone who he defeats in battle and thought was a worthy opponent he will bring back to life. Back Story Ghostyrilla is one of the three sons of Sulfurus an ethereal being that governed the Sun and earth. He is the strongest of his three brothers and keeps his brothers Fritero and Angelo in check. He claimed the throne of the underworld by defeating his father in battle. Just after Ghostyrilla became The Lord of The Underworld. His brothers began fighting over who's land was who's Ghostyrilla saw that they were destroying the earth in their quarrel and defeated them both with one punch then gave one the heavens and the other the earth. He now walks the Universe keeping his brothers in check. Category:Blog posts